The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification process plants for chemical production and/or to integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to grey water treatment systems for treating grey water produced by gasification.
Fossil fuels, such as solid coal, liquid petroleum, or natural gas, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. A byproduct of gasification is grey water, which may include fine particles of ash, metals, ammonia, and biodegradable organic matter. Some or all of the grey water components may be regulated by state and/or federal agencies. Accordingly, the grey water may be treated to remove less desirable components prior to discharging the grey water from the gasification system.